gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make a Deal/Quotes
Opening Spiels 60s Spiel: "Would you make a deal to trade up to (insert amount) in cash for one of those three doors, knowing that behind one of them is (insert amount) worth of (cash or) valuable merchandise? Several people will have to make that decision during the next half hour/few minutes, as we bring you the marketplace of America, LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's America's top trader, TV's big dealer, MONTY HALL!" 70s Spiel: "These people, dressed as they are, come from all over the United States to make deals here in the marketplace of America, LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's America's top trader, TV's big dealer, MONTY HALL!" Las Vegas Hilton Spiel: "From the playground of America, the entertainment capital of the world. From the showroom of the fabulous Las Vegas Hilton, the world's largest resort hotel, we bring you the marketplace of America, LET'S MAKE A DEAL, starring MONTY HALL!" 70s & 80s Spiel: "It's time for (The All New) Let's Make a Deal, starring TV's big dealer, MONTY HALL!" 1980-1981 Spiel: "It's time for LET'S MAKE A DEAL, and here's America's top trader, TV's big dealer, MONTY HALL!" 1990-1991 Spiel (A): "Behind these everchanging doors awaits a spectacular array of cash, merchandise, fun, and surprises! Today, from the Disney/MGM Studios in Florida, it's time to play America's favorite game! It's big! It's bold! It's the one and only LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's our host, the guy with the deals in his pockets and a twinkle in his eye, Bob Hilton!" 1990-1991 Spiel (B): "Behind these everchanging doors awaits a spectacular array of cash, merchandise, fun, and surprises! Today, from the Disney/MGM Studios in Florida, stage one is packed with people from all over the world ready to play America's favorite game, LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's our special guest host, ladies and gentlemen, the big dealer himself, MONTY HALL!" 2003 Spiel: "These people, dressed as they are, have come to the trading floor of America to play LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's TV's big dealer, BILLY BUSH!" 2006 Gameshow Marathon Spiel: "Our celebrities, dressed as they are, have come to make deals here in the marketplace of America, LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's America's big dealer, RICKI LAKE!" Current Revival Spiel (2009-2011): "These people have dressed up to win cars, cash, and amazing prizes (and they're doing it here at the Tropicana in Las Vegas, Nevada). It's time for LET'S MAKE A DEAL! And now, here's TV's big dealer, WAYNE BRADY!" Current Revival Spiel (2011-present): "It's time for LET'S MAKE A DEAL! Now, here's TV's big dealer, WAYNE BRADY!" Catchphrases "Today's Big Deal is worth over $XX,000. In first place is (name of trader) with (prize). (If he/she's in first place at the end of the show, he/she can give up that prize for a shot of the Big Deal.) Followed by (trader) with prize." "That (prize) puts him/her in a tie with (other name of trader). If they are still in first place for the Big Deal, I go to the trader I picked first." - If the contestant won the same prize as a previous contestant. "Go get your car!" - Wayne Brady "CASH!" - Jonathan Mangum "It's the Let's Make a Deal Vault!" - Jonathan Mangum "TEENY-TINY-BOX!" "It's time for the Big Deal of the Day!" - Host "Today's Big Deal: $XX,XXX." * "I'm gonna go back to some of our traders to see if they are willing to give up what they've won for a shot of the big deal. (No zonks. No guarantees. They could leave here with a deal worth less than what they have.)" - 2009-2012 "(insert contestant's name), that prize puts you in first place for the Big Deal of the Day." - If the contestant won a prize and is in first place for the Big Deal of the Day in the final segment. "I'll start at the top (of the money ladder) with (name of trader), with the (prize) worth $XX,XXX." - 2009-2012 "In first place, (name of trader), with the (prize) worth $XX,XXX." - 2012-present "In first place/Next up, is a tie between (two/three traders). Each won (insert name of prize) worth $XX,XXX." "In the event of a tie on Let's Make a Deal,'' I go to the trader I picked first."- Wayne explaining the tiebreaker rules for the Big Deal. "But that's not all! You're getting/we were also including '''EVERYTHING IN THE BIG DEAL'! (insert Small and Medium deal prizes), making this big deal worth $XX,XXX!!!" - If the Big Deal contained all three prizes (On occasion, Tiffany says "But that's not all!" followed by Jonathan) Zonks It's nail decals. It's a blue... tooth. (Get it? It's like a tooth that's blue.) It's a palm tree. (A hand that has little trees) It's a keyboard purse. It's a lemon/cheese/spider/lime/shoe/pinata/hammock/ car. It's a sardine belt. It's a kayak/fishing bike. It's a brick living room. It's cotton candy boots. It's a beef jerky house. It's a bacon ferris wheel. It's a shopping go kart. It's a eating plant. It's a nacho cheese hot tub. Ticket Plug "If you want to join us for a taping of Let's Make a Deal, go to CBS.com/tickets, or call (this number:) 888-533-2550. That's 888-533-2550!" - CBS Version Ticket Plug. Said by Wayne, Jonathan, or both. Jonathan usually says the phone number. Taglines “Until tomorrow, this is Monty Hall, saying what the old traveling salesman used to say, ‘Caveat emptor or let the buyer beware!’. Happy dealing, see you all tomorrow.” - Monty Hall, Let's Make a Deal Pilot (1963) "From Alison Fiori/Tiffany Coyne, Jonathan Mangum, and Cat Gray/Cat, Tiffany, Jon, I'm Wayne Brady. (We'll) See ya/you next time (right here) on Let's Make a Deal. (Keep on dealin'!)/(Love 'ya mama!)/(Bye-bye!)/(Bye)!" - Wayne Brady (2009-present) Commemorative Speeches "Last week, we lost the creator and the original host of Let's Make a Deal, Mr. Monty Hall. Now, we all know that Monty was a great host. But, he was a great man as well, in every single sense of the word. He was a philanthropist who raised hundreds of millions of dollars for charities, and, even more important than his charitable work, he was a family man. He loved his family. Monty made everyone feel special, and he was an inspiration to people that he'd meet on the street, he was an inspiration to myself, and everyone here on the set of Let's Make a Deal. He would come by, he'd visit us, we'd laugh, and it was absolute magic. He absolutely loved the show, this show, which he created 54 years ago. So today, we're celebrating his memory with this episode, and we're gonna do what we know that Monty would want us to do: We're gonna have fun, we're gonna make deals, and we're gonna change lives. Monty, we're gonna celebrate your legacy, and this show is for you. Thank you." - Wayne Brady (opening the Monty Hall tribute episode, October 6, 2017) Closing Logos "Let's Make a Deal ''is a Stefan Hatos/Monty Hall production. Jay Stewart speaking." - Jay Stewart (1963-1977) "''Let's Make a Deal is a Stefan Hatos/Monty Hall production, in association with Catalena Productions." - Chuck Chandler (1980 revival in Vancouver, B.C.) "''The All New Let's Make a Deal ''is a Stefan Hatos/Monty Hall production, in association with... Telepictures!" - 1980s LMAD Announcer Category:Let's Make a Deal Category:Quotes & Catchphrases